Secrets
by CloveEngland
Summary: Jade's life was total crap. Her dad beat her and did the unthinkable to her. Most people were scared of her. She had barely any friends. But then a new kid came and started to lead Jade out of the darkness. But some secrets are never meant to be told. I suck at summaries, read and you shall discover :P Rated T for later chapters
1. PrologueCh1

**Jade: DUDE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?  
Me: Lolwut?**

**Jade: Stealing Victorious are we now?  
Me: No no, the only things I stole are the cookies…**

**Jade: HMMM?**

**Me: OH right! Hey guys, I don't own Victorious! As much as I wish I did…**

**Jade: There's a good girl. *gives cookie***

**Me: :D**

Prologue

_ Nine-year-old Jadelyn West sat at the foot of her bed, tears streaming down her face. She tried not to cry, but she just couldn't help it. 'Mom wouldn't want you to cry,' she told herself, thinking of her mother who had died that morning. 'She would want you to be happy but…' she sighed, fresh tears spilling faster from her eyes. 'But I just can't be happy!'_

_ Suddenly, Jade heard the door open and close. She ran out of her room, down the steps, to the front door and saw her dad there. He looked… different. He was drunk. "Dad!" she said through sobs. She ran forward to hug him saying, "Dad I-," but she was interrupted as her dad lifted his hand and slapped her hard across the cheek. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. _

_ She looked up in confusion and saw her father's expression filled with hatred. "Jadelyn, you should _never _have been born! Now go to your room!" Jade was too shocked to do anything. "Jade," her dad said, "I told you to GO TO YOUR ROOM! You'd better do it now, unless you want me to beat you to death."_

_ Jade's eyes widened and she pushed herself up, sprinting to her room, fear pulsating through her. She dove under her bed covers and hid there, her heart pounding. The fear had been enough to chase away her crying, and now she just lay there, staring into the darkness. Oh how she wished her mother was with her…_

_ 'It'll be fine,' Jade told herself, 'Daddy was just upset about mom dying. He doesn't really blame you. He still loves you.' But little did Jade know, that one slap would lead to so many more, and so many worse things._

Chapter 1

"Jadey!" Cat said as Jade walked into Hollywood Arts. "WHAT?" Jade snapped at Cat, her eyes narrowed. Cat brushed off Jade's tone of voice and said, "There's a new guy here!" Jade rolled her eyes. "And I should be interested because?" Cat shrugged and said, "I just thought I should tell you. I mean he is kind of cute." Jade rolled her eyes and was going to put a book and some papers in her locker when a boy ran into her.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO-," she looked up and saw a boy with a surprised look on his face. He had tan skin and (hot) flowing hair… He was cute… not just cute, _hot. _"…ing…" Jade finished softly. She then felt heat flooding to her cheeks as she blushed and she said, "I'm so sorry, I should've been paying attention to where I was going! Are you ok?" The boy smiled, "I'm fine, don't worry about it, it was my fault anyways. Here…" he said, kneeling down and gathering up the papers she dropped. He stood up and handed them to her. "Thanks…" Jade said softly.

The boy smiled. "You're new here, aren't you?" Jade asked, regaining her composure. The boy nodded. "My name's Beckett… but I hate my name. You can call me Beck." Jade smiled and said, "I'm Jade, and I hate my name too! I mean my real name. Jade's just what everyone calls me… and if they don't call me that they know that they can only hope they'll get to a hospital on time-," she broke off, noticing Beck's sudden scared expression and she said quickly, "My real name's Jadelyn, but please call me Jade."

Beck nodded and said, "Hey, do you know where Sikowitz's class is?" Jade nodded. "I have it for first period, too," she said. Giving a slight smile- well, it was more of a smirk since she's JADE WEST- she led him to Sikowitz's class. They walked in and sat down in the only two available seats. Jade sat on the end and Beck sat by her and next to Robbie and Rex. "Hi." Robbie said softly, "I'm Robbie." Rex said, "Yo, new guy. You DON'T wanna be friends with Robbie here, he's a total nerd." Beck stared in confusion at the puppet and felt even more weirded out when Robbie said, "Shut up Rex!"

Jade leaned over and said, "Beck, Rex has a mind of his own… sort of." Beck nodded and said to Rex and Robbie, "I'm Beck…" Then he sat back in his seat, noticing Sikowitz walk in.

The rest of the class was uneventful and afterwards Jade and Beck realized they had the exact same schedule. "So," Jade said, "would you like me to show you around for the rest of the day…?" 'Why are you being so nice?' Jade thought, but she shook the thought off. There was something about Beck that was… different. Maybe it was just that Beck didn't act scared around her, or something more. Whatever it was, Jade liked it.

Their next classes were even more uneventful as the first, and soon the day was over. Jade and Beck stood by their lockers talking and Andre and Cat, whom Beck had met at lunch, walked over. "Hey Beck, Jade," Andre said, "you guys wanna come over tonight for a movie night? Cat's really excited. I told her she could pick the movie." Beck and Jade both nodded and Jade said, "Wait… what movie is Cat picking?" Cat smiled and said, "We're going to watch My Little Pony!" **(1) **

Jade sighed loudly and said, "Really Cat? Can't we watch The Scissoring?" Cat said, "No… Jade you made me watch that one last time and I couldn't sleep for a week." Jade looked at Cat who appeared to be on the verge of tears and she sighed, "Oh alright. My Little Pony it is." If it had been any other person wanting to watch My Little Pony at this age, Jade would have spazzed out at them. But since it was Cat, and NOBODY could stand to see Cat cry, Jade agreed to it.

Andre said, "Great, so my place, 7:00 tonight, okay?" Everyone nodded. Cat and Andre said their goodbyes and left. Jade turned to Beck and said, "See you at seven then?" Beck nodded and said with a smile, "It was really nice meeting you. You know, I expected most of the girls here to be… preps and girly-girls, but you're cool. You're different. I like that in a girl." Jade forced back a blush and said, "Oh, well, thanks." Beck nodded and said, "Bye Jade." Jade said softly, "Bye Beck."

After that they both walked away, Beck feeling… different, because he'd never felt like this about a girl before, despite all the girls he'd flirted with, and Jade feeling like she was floating on air.

**So, you like? You hate? Suggestions? Review! REVIEW I TELL YOU! If you have ideas for chapter 2, better send em in quick, I'm typing Chapter 2 AS WE SPEAK! It might even be up before this has posted, I dunno. **

**(1)My Little Pony- Naw, I don't own it. Though I am a fan of MLP: FiM **

**THIS WILL BE EPIC, I TELL YOU.**

**All good books start out boring. Ever read Harry Potter? Yeah. It takes like THE WHOLE FIRST THREE QUARTERS OF THE BOOK before it gets good.**

**Same with The Hunger Games. Great book, but the training seems to go on and on and on before the Hunger Games actually start.**

**I promise it'll get better guys!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Omgisthatafloatingpoptartith inkitisnowai:O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade: *cough* Ahemmm!**

**Me: Oh right! I forgot to get your coffee.**

**Jade: No, but that's a good point. I LOVE COFFEE!**

**Me: Yeah, we know. So what do you want?  
Jade: I want you to tell these people that you STOLE Victorious!  
Me: No I didn't STEAL Victorious! This is a FANFICTION! Ever heard of it?**

**Jade: …**

**Me: Well?  
Jade … Yes…**

**Me: **Ok**. Good. Well guys, she's right in a sense. I don't own Victorious.**

**Jade: *smiles and gives you another cookie*  
Me: COOKIE! Well guys, enjoy Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Jade walked into her house, lost in thought, and she saw her dad sitting at the table. The sight of him made reality crash back down upon her and she braced herself, preparing for a beating. Her father stood up and said, "Jade." Jade didn't say anything; she just tensed up and turned her head away from him. As she did so, she felt a searing pain in her cheek and there was a loud slapping noise. She put a hand to her cheek, knowing it would bruise there. But she could tell by her father's expression that he wasn't done.

He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, then began kicking her in the stomach. Just as Jade felt like she couldn't take anymore, he stopped. "Dad…" she whispered, "Why?" He didn't answer, just glared at her and walked away. Jade stayed on the ground for a few minutes before pushing herself to her feet. Her stomach, arm, and face ached. Sighing, she started walking.

It hurt to walk, but she forced herself to walk normally up to her room. She told herself that she had to get used to the pain quicker than usual since she had to meet her friends at Andre's house. She looked in her mirror and saw a bruise on her face. She put make-up over it until it looked like there was no bruise there. Then she did the same to the bruise on her arm. When she was done she curled her hair and ate a quick dinner before checking the time.

6:45

Perfect. She left the house and went to Andre's and got there at 7:01. She walked in and Beck and Cat were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. They looked up and both said hi to her. Andre walked in and said, "Ok guys my grandma is out of the house tonight, so we should be good. And hi, Jade."

Jade muttered, "Hi," and she sat on the couch beside Beck. Andre sat by Cat. Cat pressed the play button on My Little Pony, and then she said, "Wait!" She darted around, turning off all the lights and getting popcorn. Then she came back and said, "Yay! Now we can watch it!" She started playing the movie again. Jade tried to pay attention, but it was too hard. Cat always insisted on watching this.

Jade fell asleep during the movie. She woke up right around the end of the movie and found herself leaning against Beck's chest. He had his arm around her. She felt herself blushing and pulled away from him. He smiled at her and said softly, "I didn't mind it." This made Jade blush more and she narrowed her eyes and stayed silent, looking away. She checked the time. It was 8:34. Her dad was going to kill her. He always wanted her home by 8:00. She thought she'd just be pulling it by 10 or 15 minutes. But a half hour? She was bound to get another beating.

"I really have to go!" she said, fear shooting through her. "Bye guys I'll see you at school tomorrow!" She ran out of the house and sprinted to her house. As soon as she stepped inside, she felt a hand grab her arm and twist it, throwing her down and kicking her like she had been kicked earlier, only this time it was worse. She just let it go on until she blacked out.

Beck looked at the others. "Why was she in such a hurry?" Andre shrugged and Cat said, "Whenever we do things together she always has to leave before 8:00. I think her dad doesn't like her being out later."

Beck nodded and thought, '_But why does he care that much? All teens stay out late sometimes.' _He just shrugged it off, assuming that her dad was just very strict. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't get rid of the gnawing feeling in his stomach that something was up with Jade, something bad.

**Oh my gosh guys! I'm so sorry it took this long. I've had this chapter written for a while and totally forgot about it. I'm so sorry! Ok, I know this chapter is short and probably really boring. It'll get better I swear.**

**To all of those who told me they liked/loved it and they want me to update soon, thank you! I appreciate it very much.**

**A reviewer told me that Jade was way OOC with Beck. I so agree. I'm going to try to make her colder. Lmao, more Jade-like, you know? I don't like writing her as a fluffy person, but I feel like since she loves Beck, she'd feel differently around him.**

**Thank you for pointing that out, I'll fix it **

**NEXT CHAPTER should be up today or tomorrow. School just started for me and it's really stressful. I'll get to it though, I feel bad about leaving you guys hanging!**

**Yours Truly,**

**LMAO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade: HEY!  
Me: What?**

**Jade: You finally took me to Starbucks! (1)**

**Me: SHHHH JADE, that's a SPOILER!**

**Jade: Psh, who cares? They all knew I'd end up at a Starbucks (1) eventually.**

**Me: True… true…**

**Jade: You're forgetting something again**

**Me: Oh right, yeah, I forgot to bring my health book home to put a book cover on it. My bad.**

**Jade: Noooo, something ELSE!**

**Me: What?  
Jade: STOP PLAYING STUPID!**

**Me: OHHH YEAH! Hey, I don't own Victorious.**

**Jade: I'm out of cookies.**

**Me: D:**

Chapter 3

Jade's eyes cracked open and she realized she was lying on the floor. '_What?' _she thought in confusion, _'Why am I on the floor…' _Her mind trailed away as she realized why she was on the floor. She was aware of the bright sunlight seeping in through the window. "Shit!" she gasped, standing up and running to the clock. 11:12.

"I'm so dead." She muttered and got changed, applying make-up quickly and not bothering to do her hair. She hurried out the door, stopping quickly at a Starbucks **(1) **on the way to school as she was unable to start a day without coffee. She ran into the school and then to Sikowitz's class. Sikowitz looked up. "JADE!" he said loudly, "YOU'RE LATE!"

Any look of panic was immediately placed with Jade's usual glare. "Yeah." She said, "I am late. Thanks for noticing." Sikowitz rolled his eyes. "Jade, take a seat." He said. Jade sighed, sitting beside Beck. Sikowitz started talking about how to make your acting sound and look more emotional.

Beck leaned over and said, "Why were you late?" Jade snapped softly, "I overslept. Why do you care anyways?" Beck, taken aback, sat back in his seat and muttered coldly, "I was just curious." Jade didn't respond and tried to focus on something other than the beating she'd gotten the night before. Her dad had never beaten her unconscious before.

It took her 5 minutes to realize that Beck was waving a hand in front of her face. "Jade!" he said. She jumped. "What?!" she snapped. He said, "Class is over." Jade just nodded with a blank expression on her face and walked out of the classroom. She was absentmindedly walking to lunch when Beck grabbed her arm and pulled her into the janitor's closet, closing the door.

"What's up with you?" he hissed. She blinked at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes. "Last night you left Andre's so quickly that it suggested you were going to die if you stayed any longer. Then you come in late and you're acting like you've seen a ghost. Jade, what happened?"

Jade averted her gaze from his and said, "Beck, I just met you. I can't tell you." Beck placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please?" he asked. Jade shook her head, shaking his hands off her. "No, Beck, Cat doesn't even know, and Cat is... the closest thing to a good friend I have. I just can't tell you about my da-," she stopped abruptly and said, "About what's going on."

Beck's eyes narrowed and he said, "Jade, you were about to say 'dad' weren't you?" Jade shook her head and said defensively, "No I wasn't!" She felt an anger rise inside her. Any _smart _person would know better than to pester Jade West about something she didn't want to talk about. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at him and stormed past him, going to lunch.

She saw Andre and Cat sitting at their usual table, but she didn't want to sit there with them. She didn't want to sit with anyone. She had a headache- well, her whole body ached, and she felt bad for yelling at Beck. But he was trying to get something out of her that she never wanted to come out, and she never intended for it to come out.

Jade sat at a table far away from everybody else that was empty and ate a few bites before realizing that she wasn't hungry. She thought of a song that she had written and memorized and started singing it softly, letting all of her emotions go.

"_Catch me, as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now._

_Speaking to the atmosphere,_

_No one's here and I fall into myself._

_This truth drives me into madness,_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…_

_If I will it all away._

_Don't turn away _

_Don't try to hide _

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the lights._

_I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear,_

_And soon to be blinded by tears _

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't try to hide_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't turn out the lights." _**(2)**

"You know," Beck said, "you're a really good singer." Jade jumped when he said this and muttered, "Oh, thanks." Beck smiled and said, "No problem." Jade studied him for a moment and said, "I thought you'd be mad at me."

Beck shook his head. "No. I was pushing at something that you didn't want me pushing at. I got what was coming to me." Jade shrugged. "I still feel bad about it." Beck nudged her. "Don't. If you don't want to tell me, fine. If you do want to tell me, then that's great. But I shouldn't have pushed."

Jade muttered, "Yeah…" She hated awkward situations. Beck sat across from her and said, "So what was that song about, if you don't mind me asking?" Jade said, "Oh… nothing." Beck shrugged and said, "Ok. Just randomly wrote it then?" Jade gave a small nod. There was an awkward silence between the two and said, "Uh, do you wanna do something tonight? It is a Friday." He said, 'It is a Friday,' as though he was questioning her about how late she could stay out.

She could tell this, and knew that she'd still have to be home by eight even though it was a Friday. She assumed this would make Beck more suspicious. But she didn't want to say no… Suddenly she realized her dad was going away for the weekend, and she would be home alone for that night and the next two days. A smile _almost _lit up her face and she said, "Sure. What do you want to do?" He shrugged and said, "Maybe we could go out to eat somewhere and then hang out for a bit afterwards? I could meet you at your house around 4-ish."

Jade said, "Sounds good. But DON'T pull any cheesy things, like the whole yawn-and-put-your-arm-over-my-shoulders thing. That's stupid and I HATE when people do that and I HATE the people who do that and I HATE how STUPID they are!" Beck had one of those anime sweat-drop moments **(3) **and said, "Yeah… ok." Jade nodded and then said, "This isn't a… a _date, _is it?" Beck shook his head and said, "No, just two friends hanging out." Jade nodded. "Good," she said. Then she got up and walked off, going to her next class silently.

Jade zoned out in majority of her classes, so many things on her mind now. Her dad's beatings were getting worse, Beck was suspicious of her, she was feeling weirder and weirder about Beck, and she wasn't sure if she really liked the lurching feeling in her chest whenever she talked to him, and Beck had asked her to go somewhere, and even though he said it wasn't, it sure sounded like a date.

The thing that worried her most was that Beck was suspicious of her. What if he found out about her dad? What would he think of her? He'd think she was a weakling, that's what. And what better gossip was there to spread than JADE WEST being a wimp? It would be the hottest topic at Hollywood Arts for… oh, the next, maybe three years. Jade was sure the story would be passed on to the youngest kids there and would go on for generations. She was screwed if he found out. Sighing, it took her a moment to process that she was in her last class when the bell rang, indicating that the day was over.

She got up and got her things, leaving and hoping to get out without anyone stopping her. She heard Beck say her name from somewhere behind her, but she just sped up. She wanted to leave and get ready. Suddenly, Beck caught up to her and took her arm that had been twisted. Jade winced in pain, but luckily Beck didn't notice. She tried not to grimace from the pain since he had a very tight grip on her arm.

"Jade," Beck said. Jade saw a smile on his face. "We still on for tonight?" Jade nodded and said through clenched teeth, "Yeah. We are. I'm a girl; I _need _afull hour to get ready. Can I go?" Beck nodded and said, "Sorry, I just wanted to check… I'm just really excited." It took all of Jade's willpower not to roll her eyes at him. "I know, I… am looking forward to it as well. Now can I go?" He nodded, letting go of her. "See you at four." Jade nodded and hurried off to her car.

She didn't look back, but if she had she would've seen Beck's worried look. He watched her and wondered what was going on with her. '_She's so mysterious,' _Beck thought, '_I could tell she was in pain, but barely. She's good at acting, that's for sure. But why was she in pain? How is she so good at covering it up?' _One last thought blared in his mind before he went to go home and get ready himself. _**'What's going on with her?'**_

**LALALA- oh look! I have viewers! Right. So, TALK ABOUT DIS CHAPTER/THE STORY IN GENERAL TIME! Ooooh! Beck's getting suspicionsssss and Jade is finally drifting towards being more in-character! YAY! I knowwww I should make this story drag on with Beck not knowing, but it's so much more **_**fun **_**writing him finding out. It's why I hate mysteries. The answers are right in front of your nose, but all the characters are too stupid to figure it out. No offense, mystery fans.**

**VOCABULARY! Lolwut?**

**Starbucks- Yeaaah STARBUCKS! We all love Starbucks right? If you don't… if you don't… You're annoying, Starbucks is awesome! Unfortunately, I don't own it. I just love their coffee, and heck we all know Jade loves coffee.**

**WHISPER BY EVANESCENCE! Ever heard it? Yeah, great song, right? I think so. I wish I'd written that song. It's so amazing! But it belongs to Evanescence, not me.**

**Anime sweat-drop moments! Yay! Have you ever been watching an anime and they're in an awkward or annoying situation and they get a chibi face and a sweat drop falls on the side of their head? Like a REALLY BIG SWEAT DROP? I love those things. Just like to point that out.**

**That's all the vocabulary then… lol!**

**TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

** KIMMIK100- I updated *-***

** Victoriousjadefan- Ok, dude, I love you. THANK YOU for critiquing me and suggesting AND PRAISING ME! I just love praise. You know you gave me the inspiration to write this whole chapter in under an hour? Well you did. I love you for that. Really, I do. You're awesome. I think you're my favorite reviewer so far. Literally. I LOVE. YOU. Thank you!**

**I think that's it…**

**Yours Truly,**

**Bill Guy the science Nye**

**Wait what?**

**No, my name is…**

**PSYCH! :D lmaooooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade: Great. Thanks. You totally destroyed my character in this chapter.**

**Me: SHHH SHHH! Don't spoil it Jade!**

**Jade: Fine.**

**Me: I don't own-**

**Jade: SHE DOESN'T OWN VICTORIOUS!**

**Me: -_- You're so annoying**

**Jade: I like scissors**

**Me: Are you afraid of spoons?**

**Jade: …**

**Me: Are you? **

**Jade: … maybe _  
Me: =3**

Chapter 4

Jade got home and felt a sick feeling come to her stomach as she saw her dad's car still in the driveway. He must have been just leaving. She walked into the house and said softly, "Dad…" He looked at her and said, "Jade. I wanted to make sure you got home… safely." Jade knew that was a lie. "I wanted to see you before I left." Jade started to shake a little. "Wh-why?" she asked. He grinned evilly. "Oh Jade, I have plans for you. I have big plans for you. I can't leave until I show you my plans, they're much too important to put off." Jade felt a feeling of dread creep over her and knew the next half-hour would be horrid.

Jade's dad had just left. It was 3:40. She had to get ready, and fast. She quickly covered up both old and new bruises as well as her tear stains with makeup and picked a nice, but not way too fancy, black sundress. She slid on black flats and wore black netting tights. Black was such a beautiful color. Jade curled her (black) hair and put her turquoise strips in them. Taking a deep breath, she checked the time. 3:54.

"Wow," Jade muttered to herself. "I am good." She forced herself to smile despite what had just happened. That was Jade, tough as nails. Usually she could fake a smile easily if she really needed to. But she'd just been through Hell and back. So now it was much harder than usual. Sighing, she took her black purse which had chapstick, her phone, and her dad's debit card (which she'd stolen; she knew she would probably end up dead when he came back). She then went to wait for Beck to come.

Beck showed up at her house exactly at 4:00. He smiled at her and said, "You look beautiful." Jade didn't blush. Jade never blushed. But she did force a smile and say, "It's not too much black?" Beck shook his head. Jade said, "Well then thanks, you look nice yourself." It was true; he was wearing nice dress pants and a nice golf shirt. He smiled and said, "Thanks." He and Jade walked to his car and Beck noticed that Jade was walking gingerly; in a very un-Jade-like manner. He decided it was best if he didn't question though.

"So where are we going?" Jade asked curiously as they drove. Beck said, "It's a… semi-fancy place. It's called Marty's **(1)**. My dad knows the owner, and we've eaten there a few times since I came here. Sometimes I get a discount, but still get the really fancy food. It's nice." Jade smiled and said, "It must be." She was forcing all her mean and snide comments down; she didn't want him to be upset with her. She felt broken enough as it was, let alone with a new friend (who she thought she might be starting to fall in love with now, though she always denied herself) hating her.

Beck grinned at her. "What?" She asked, feeling a little defensive. He said, "Well, you seem… nice. It doesn't seem like you." Jade just shrugged, averting her eyes away from him. Soon they pulled up in front of a fancy restaurant. They both stepped out of the car and walked in. Beck smiled as a man with slicked-back gray hair walked up to seat them. "Marty!" Beck said. Marty smiled back. "Hello there Beck!" he said. He then looked at Jade. "Oooh, Beck, you've got yourself a girlfriend?"

Beck's eyes grew wider and he said, "Oh! No! She's just a friend from school!" Marty smirked and said, "Come on Beck, you don't have to lie to me." Beck blushed and said, defending himself, "I'm not lying! She really is just a friend." Marty said in a tone that said 'I don't believe you', "Alright, alright. Follow me."

They walked through a bar, into a room, through a hallway, into another room, through another hallway, and into ANOTHER room. The room had light green walls and huge windows with frilly white curtains lining them. The windows overlooked a glimmering lake, a forest beyond, and mountains even further than the forest. They were seated in a table right next to the window. Beck didn't catch Marty's devious smirk. Marty put RESERVED signs on all the other tables in the room, shut the blinds on the windows, made the lights dimmer, and set a candle in the middle of the table.

Then he said, "A waiter will be right with you." He then walked off. When he was gone Beck smiled at Jade and said, "You know he thinks we're on a date." Jade nodded and said, "I could tell when he made it look all romantic in here." Beck sighed and said, "Marty's always doing stuff like that. I saw a brother and sister come in here and he thought they were dating so he did something similar. It seemed pretty awkward for them."

Jade didn't laugh or giggle; she just smiled and gave a soft huffing noise to show she found it funny. She then said, "Beck, you know this guy pretty well. I thought you just moved here?" Beck shrugged and said, "I came here about a month ago, and just started school now." Jade nodded. "I see," she said. Then a waiter walked up. He set two menus on the table and said, "May I get you anything to drink?" Jade looked at him and said, "I'll just have water with lemon, please." He nodded, writing it down, and looked at Beck. "And what would you like, sir?" he asked. Beck said, "Iced tea with lemon." The waiter nodded. "Alright, I'll go get those and I'll be right back."

He walked off and Beck turned his attention back to Jade. "So Jade, how'd you get into Hollywood Arts?" he asked in an attempt to make conversation. Jade replied, "I sang. But I also write, direct, and act in plays, musicals, and movies." Beck sighed and said, "Wow. I just act. Sometimes I sing, but I don't think it's any good. What song did you sing?" Jade thought for a moment and said, "I sang Everybody's Fool. It's by Evanescence **(2)**." Beck said, "Oh cool, I love that band." Jade said, "Me too."

Just then the waiter came back with their drinks. Jade looked at the menu and decided what she wanted quickly. The waiter asked them what they'd like to eat. Beck said, "I'll have the spaghetti with a side of bread." Jade looked up and said, "I'll just have a Caesar salad." The waiter nodded and once again walked off.

They were silent and then Beck said, "Jade… I… I've been feeling weird around you lately. It's just… a heart-stopping feeling. But I've never felt it near any other girl before." Jade shot a glare at him, but she was smiling as she did so. "It's probably your fear of me. They call me the Wicked Witch of the West for a reason." Beck chuckled then got serious. "Do they really call you that?" Jade nodded, not looking at him. He gently reached over the table and placed his hand on hers. He noticed her start to shake for a moment, than she jerked her hand away and looked down.

Beck looked confused for a moment, and then shook it off. "Jade," he said, "you're NOT that name. You don't seem wicked to me." Jade would never admit it to anyone including herself, but she almost blushed. She muttered, "Well… thanks…" Beck nodded. They waited a little while longer and their waiter gave them their food, walking off. They ate in silence and finally Jade said, "You know Beck… thanks for… this. I mean even though we agreed that it's not a date… I've never really done anything like this since-," she broke off. For a moment she felt tears stinging her eyes. '_WHAT IS THIS?' _she thought, _'You're JADE WEST! You DON'T CRY.' _

She shook it off and said, "A while." Beck nodded and said, "It's no problem." They finished eating and went up to pay. As they were walking out of the restaurant, Jade got a text. It was from her neighbor. It said, 'Jade, your dad came back saying he forgot something and he doesn't need to be there until tomorrow. He's waiting for you to come home at your curfew before he leaves again.' Jade looked at the time. 7:59. She felt a dropping feeling in her stomach. Beck walked ahead of her, then turned back, seeing that she'd stopped.

"Jade?" he asked, looking at her with confusion on his face. Jade murmured, "Ohh my God…" She then shook her head and said, "It's nothing, let's just go." Beck nodded and they kept walking. Jade kept replaying the events from earlier in her head and finally she fell to her knees, feeling dizzy. One of her arms wrapped around her stomach as she felt sick. Beck ran over to her and started yelling her name. But it sounded muffled to her. Suddenly everything went black. She felt Beck's arms wrapping around her and lifting her up, and then she lost all senses.

Jade opened her eyes and she realized she didn't know where she was. She then saw Beck and he let out a sigh of relief. "You woke up." He said. Jade nodded and sat up, staring forward blankly. Beck said, "I was so worried. You seemed off but I thought you were fine, and then you just passed out." Jade muttered, "I'm sorry it's just…" she felt tears stinging her eyes again but held them back. Beck murmured softly, "Just what, Jade?"

He placed a hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade started shaking and she jumped to her feet, shaking his hand off, and she screamed, "GET OFF OF ME!" She saw his hurt expression and she put her hands on her temples, closing her eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I just… I wish I could tell you but I can't." Beck said in a soft voice, "You can tell me Jade. You can tell me anything."

Jade felt like crying and it took all of her willpower to hold her tears back and keep her voice steady. "You'd hate me," she whispered. Beck shook his head and said, "No Jade… I could never hate you. Jade… I… I love… I think… What I'm trying to say is… Look, Jade, I think I'm in love with you." Jade looked at him, her eyes widening a little and she sat down by him again and took a deep breath.

"My dad's been beating me ever since I was nine and it hasn't really been too bad but it's been getting worse and when I got home from school today he-," she broke off. Beck turned her head to face him and looked her in the eyes. "He what, Jade?" Beck asked calmly. Jade said through sobs, as she was now beginning to cry, "He raped me."

She burst into tears, bawling, and fell into Beck's lap. Beck could barely contain his anger has he gently ran a hand through Jade's hair. Beck felt the anger bubbling inside him. He could barely believe what he'd just heard. It was complete madness. What kind of moron _raped _their own daughter? Especially someone as amazing as Jade!

"Shh," he whispered, "It's ok Jade, I'm here. I'm here for you." He gently pushed her up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting her lean on his chest. He rested his chin on her head and thought, '_That man will pay for what he did.' _

Soon he realized that Jade's sobs had subsided. He looked down and noticed she was asleep. He gently laid her down on the bed; he had brought her to his house, not thinking to go to the hospital. He looked at her and once again pushed down the awful anger inside of him. "Don't worry, Jade." He snarled under his breath, "He'll pay."

**OOOOOOOOO. Bet you guys didn't see that one coming, did you? Nope. I knew you didn't. Soooo. Like? Love? Dislike? Hate? Tell me what you think!**

**(1)I totally made up this whole "Marty's" place. If it IS a real place, my apologies, I don't own it.**

**(2)Yeah. Have you guys figured out I like Evanescence? Well I do. I don't own Everybody's Fool, and I certainly don't own Evanescence.**

**REVIEWER REPLY TIME!**

**Victoriousjadefan- I still love you. Your long reviews make me SO HAPPY so KEEP SENDING THEM! I love them! I take your opinion into so much account because you post such long and heartfelt reviews! I LOVE YOU :D**

**TheWantedHOA- I've heard that House of Anubis is pretty good. I haven't watched it before. But people always freak out about it. I feel like watching it sometimes, to see if I do like it **

**OKKKK**

**I think that's it.**

**OH YEAH**

**SPOILER! It's not a big spoiler, don't worry. IN A FUTURE CHAPTER: Jade's ex visits LA… STUFF IS GONNA GO DOWN!**

**Did you really think this story would end so quickly?!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Ihateschool**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade: Stop making me cry so much!  
Me: But Jade, it's fun to make you cry.**

**Jade: NO! IT'S NOT FUN FOR ME!**

**Me: Yes it issss!**

**Jade: SHE DOESN'T OWN VICTORIOUS!**

**Me: That's my line!  
Jade: NO IT'S NOT! IT'S MINE NOW!  
Me: D: Nooooo!**

Chapter 5

Jade's eyes opened and flicked around. It didn't take her long to realize that she wasn't in her room- or in her house, for that matter. For a moment she felt herself starting to panic, but then she noticed that an arm was draped protectively over her side. Careful not to disturb whoever it was, she twisted her head around and saw Beck. The events of the night before came flooding back. Of course, she didn't cry again. She'd gotten all of her tears out the past night. However she did start trembling slightly, wondering what her father would do; wondering what Beck would do.

"Jade," Beck said in a soft, relieved voice. Jade was shaken out of her thoughts. She looked at him and said, "Beck, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have concerned you with my problems. They're _my _problems; therefore _I _should be the only one who has to deal with them." Beck shook his head, his arm tightening around her and pulling her closer. "What happened to you was against the law. This is big, Jade. You don't have to go through this on your own." Jade snuggled him and said, "But it's still my problem to deal with."

Suddenly, Jade started trembling crazily. Beck sat upright quickly, looking at her trembling form and said in a worried tone, "Jade? Jade, what's wrong?" Jade was trying to keep herself from crying again as she said, "I have to go back home, Beck. I- I have nowhere else to go. But if I go home, he'll kill me. He'll kill me literally, not figuratively." Beck felt the anger return, and he knew he believed what she said. But he still forced himself to calmly reply, "How do you know that?"

Jade gave him an are-you-serious look and said, "He tried to stab me once when I was eleven and I ate the last chocolate cupcake." Beck's eyes flared in anger. But he just stated calmly, "Then you'll stay here." Jade sighed, shaking her head. "No Beck. I can't do that. He'll find me and hurt me, or worse, hurt _you._ I can't put you in danger." Beck put his arm around her and said, "And I can't put YOU in danger either, Jade. You're stuck here." Jade opened her mouth to disagree, but then she began to reason with herself.

Finally, Jade said, "Fine. I'll stay. But if he finds me or if I'm a problem, I'm leaving." Beck nodded. It was better than her going home and facing her father's wrath. Then he said, "I doubt you'll be a problem." Jade almost laughed at him. She said, "My scissor obsession? I have a different pair of scissors for everything I do." "Yeah right-," Beck started to say, but stopped when he saw her open her purse. As well as chapstick and her phone, she also had six pairs of scissors. She took out one that was especially sharp and black and she said, "These are my favorite scissors. Do. Not. Touch. Them."

Beck said, "I won't, and that's not a problem Jade. My parents won't judge you for your scissor obsession." He tightened his grip on her shoulders. "You won't go back to him as long as I'm alive." Jade buried her face in his chest and said, "Thank you Beck. I don't know how I got this far without you… literally." Beck rubbed her back and said, "What do you mean by literally?" He felt Jade tense up.

"There were… a few times… when I've been alone and I… I put a gun to my head." She said softly, "But every time I'd think that things might get better. And I'd put the gun away. Just before you came, I was about ready to end it for good. No thinking that things are going to get better, but really end it. And then I met you."

Beck stared at her, a look of pure disbelief on his face. He looked like he was about to cry. "Jade…" he whispered, choking on that one word. Then suddenly his expression changed to that of a frightening anger. He yelled, "JADE HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU ALMOST COMMIT SUICIDE? HOW? DAMN YOU, JADE WEST! I LOVE YOU!" He pulled her to him and kissed her.

Jade was too shocked to do anything for a moment. She hadn't expected him to flip out like that. After a few moments of shock, what had just happened finally settled in and she kissed him back. After a couple minutes they broke apart, staring at each other. Jade threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and crying. "I…" she started, having never said it and truly meant it before in her entire life. She said in a shaky voice, "I love you too."

They sat like that for a few moments, Beck rubbing Jade's back while she cried into his chest. Finally, Jade sat back, wiping the tears off her face and saying, "You can't tell _anyone _at school that I cried. As far as they know, I'm badass and I NEVER cry." Beck nodded and said, "I won't tell them." He smiled and said, "Everyone cries sometimes. You'll always be the most badass person I know." Jade smiled and kissed him again.

When she pulled away she said, "What about your parents? Won't they mind me living with you?" Beck shook his head. "They're usually not here; I practically live on my own. When they are, they're not here for long. Heck, they probably won't even notice that you're here." Jade nodded and said, "Good."

Beck smiled and said, "Now, isn't your dad gone for the weekend?" Jade nodded again. Beck continued, "Then why don't we go gather your things and bring them here, and you can get settled in?" Jade said, "Ok." She stood up and put her shoes on. Beck did the same, then laced his fingers with hers and led her out of the house. Beck got in the driver's seat of his car and Jade got in the passenger's. Then they went to Jade's house.

Jade saw her dad's car by the house. She felt her heart drop. She thought he would've left by now. He must've waited for her to come home. Her face got even paler than usual and she started shaking. She swallowed and thought, '_Don't tremble, Beck will notice.' _Jade looked at Beck and forced herself to say calmly, "I'll go in and get my things, and then I'll come right out, ok?" Beck nodded and said, "You don't need any help?"

Jade shook her head quickly; she didn't want to risk Beck getting hurt. Getting out of the car she built up her nerve and walked into the house. She went inside and saw her dad sitting at the table drinking coffee as usual.

"Jade," he said to her. "Dad," she responded. He glared at her. "You didn't come home last night. Now I can't go anymore because of you." Jade snapped, "Because of ME? You could've left but you insisted on waiting!"

Her dad shook his head and said, "No Jade. Don't talk back to me. That's yet another rule broken. You deserve to be punished." Jade looked at him and then ran up the stairs. "JADE!" He yelled. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Quickly she locked it, grabbed a bag and stuffed things in it- clothes, blankets, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and lots of knives and scissors. She then zipped up her bag. She heard a pounding on the door.

"JADE! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Jade started to panic. He'd break down her door and beat her, or kill her. Probably kill her. She looked out the window and thought, '_Beck's out there… I could call for help. But should I really risk him getting hurt for me?'_

Finally, she decided what she'd do. It's not like she could get arrested for it. It was self-defense. If anyone should get arrested, it was her monster of a father. She took black and white striped-handled scissors out of her bag, then slung the bag over her shoulder and opened the door. There stood her dad with a gun. She prepared to throw the scissors and he clicked on the gun. Then there was dead silence.

Beck waited for Jade, wondering what was taking her so long. Then he heard, "_JADE! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" _He froze. Was that her dad? Surely not, he was probably just imagining it.

He waited again. Then he heard a man's scream, then a gunshot, and Jade's scream. He jumped out of the car and ran into the house. "JADE!" He yelled, his heart pounding against his chest. He ran up the stairs and froze at what he saw. Jade's dad was kneeling on the ground beside his daughter. A pair of scissors was lodged in his shoulder, no doubt thrown at him by Jade.

But that's not what made Beck freeze. Jade was lying on the ground, her hand clutching her side where blood pooled out around her. Jade's dad looked at Beck and growled, "What are you doing in my house?" Beck shook his head and looked at Mr. West. "What?" Beck said, still out of it. The man said, "What are you doing in my house?!"

Jade was beginning to cry. She looked at Beck and said, "Beck… please…" But that was all she could get out through her pain. Beck glanced at her and then narrowed his eyes at the man, seeing the gun in his hand. He felt the anger rise up again, this time uncontainable. He jumped at Jade's dad, pushing him to the ground and yelling, "YOU'RE A BASTARD! You're an _**AWFUL BASTARD!**_" With one hand still holding the struggling man down, Beck pulled out his phone and called 911.

"DO NOT PUT ME ON HOLD!" Beck screamed into the phone, "I HAVE A CRAZY MAN HERE AND HE SHOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He waited a moment then told the person on the phone Jade's address. Soon, sirens were heard coming down the street. Police officers and paramedics ran into the house. Two police officers pulled Beck off Mr. West and two restrained Mr. West.

For Beck, everything seemed to be unreal. Watching Jade being lifted onto a stretcher, whimpering in pain while Mr. West was struggling against the police officers and the police officers asking Beck if he was alright. He just nodded and said, "Yeah…"

Suddenly a police officer said to him, "Sir? Can you tell me exactly what happened?" And so Beck did. He told the officers everything Jade had told him, as well as what had happened just then. "Do you deny this?" the officer asked Mr. West. Mr. West's eyes flicked from the officer, to Beck, to his daughter, then back to the officer. "No." he said.

"Then you're under arrest." The officer said. More officers gathered around Mr. West. It was then that Beck noticed Jade being carried away, to the ambulance. He pushed past the people and ran to Jade. "Jade!" he gasped. A paramedic looked at him. "Sir, we need to get her to the hospital right this minute." Beck nodded and said, "I need to come with you." The paramedic said, "How do you know her?"

Beck groaned inwardly thinking, '_We don't have time for this!' _But he said, "I'm her boyfriend." The paramedic nodded and said, "You can ride with her." They lifted Jade into the back of the ambulance and Beck climbed in after, taking Jade's hand in his.

As they drove off to the hospital Beck thought, _'Why? Why did I let this happen?'_

**Alrighty! You guys should've expected this. I have to make everything super duper dramatic because it's what keeps people reading right? :D**

**Lol, on the bright side, Jade's dad was arrested! On the downside, Jade got shot and this story STILL HAS A WHOLE OTHER PART TO IT! Yeah.**

**So I've decided that this is going to be a trilogy. After "Secrets" will be "Help Me" a present fanfic… like after Beck and Jade's breakup, where Jade's problems resurface and she turns to Beck for help. Dun dun dunnnn and after "Help Me" will be… I haven't thought of a title for it yet, and I can't tell you what it's about because it'll give away Help Me! xD So, when I finish this I'll post another Author's Note with the information/link to the next fanfic in the trilogy!**

**NOW FOR REVIEWER RESPONSES!**

**Victoriousjadefan- I'm really glad you think I'm a good writer! Sometimes I think I rush too quickly into things and I don't describe things enough, but you tell me differently Thanks for believing in me!**

**Pipp- Yay! Another fan! I welcome you to the Fan Truck! –The Fan Truck, by the way, is a big brown truck where all my fans sit in the back. On the Fan Truck, you see some hobos shooting spitballs at each other through straws.-**

**Guest- Yessss, her ex will be in either the next chapter or the one after!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jade: SHE DOESN'T OWN VICTORIOUS!**

**Me: You have GOT to stop doing that!  
Jade: Make me.**

**Me: This is my story.**

**Jade: So?  
Me: I control everything you say.**

**Jade: That's stupid.**

**Me: Not to me.**

**Jade: -_-**

Chapter 6

Jade couldn't focus on anything but her pain. She had thrown the scissors at her dad and they had hit his shoulder, but then he had shot her. He had aimed at her heart, but she'd jumped out of the way and it only managed to hit her side. Still, it was enough to cause her excruciating pain and make her start bleeding a lot.

She looked at her dad, who was now on his knees beside her, glaring at her. "You're a mistake, Jade." Suddenly, she heard Beck's voice. "_JADE!" _it yelled. '_No…' _she thought, _'no, he'll get hurt!' _But then Beck ran up and stopped, staring at her. "What are you doing in my house?" her dad growled. "What?" Beck said. Jade's dad said louder, "What are you doing in my house?!"

Jade started to cry. She could tell her dad was really mad now, and would probably attack Beck. She looked at him and said pleadingly, "Beck… please…" He looked at her, and then did something that Jade didn't expect at all. He jumped at her dad, pinning him to the ground and yelling, "YOU'RE A BASTARD! You're an _**AWFUL BASTARD!**_"

Jade saw Beck take out his phone and dial 911. Then everything went dark.

Floating. That was what it was like. It felt like she was just… floating on air. She couldn't move and she couldn't make a sound. She couldn't blink or hear or see or smell anything. Thinking about it, she realized she couldn't feel either. All she could do was think. It was like she was literally trapped inside her head. "THIS IS STUPID!" She yelled in her mind.

'_Are you calling yourself stupid, Jade?' _Jade thought, "No…" A voice laughed in her head, _'I think you are.' _The voice had no sound, it was just… there. But then the voice took the sound of Beck's voice. _'You are stupid Jade. You're stupid and worthless.' _

Jade felt annoyance crash over her and she snapped back silently, "Shut up, subconscious. I know you're not really Beck." _'What makes you so sure?'_

Jade totally froze then. She didn't think. The only thing that went through her mind over and over again was those five words. _What makes you so sure? _She couldn't answer. She didn't know the answer really. How did she know that this was her imagination? It could be real, right?

She couldn't come up with an answer, though. She didn't have time. A light was rushing towards her from far away. It started out as just a speck of dust, but then got bigger and bigger until soon it was upon her.

Her eyes opened slowly and stared up. Bright hospital lights were blaring down on her. '_I hate hospitals,' _she thought. Suddenly she heard Beck's voice. "Jade! You're awake! Thank God!" Jade tried to sit up but found a sharp pain in her side. She winced and Beck said, "Don't move." Jade looked at him and said, "Beck…? How am I not dead?" Beck said, "I called 911 and the paramedics got there just in time. Jade, I thought I lost you…" Careful not to hug her too tightly, he wrapped his arms around her.

Jade gently lifted her arms and returned the hug. Jade felt something wet drop on her shoulder where Beck's head was. It was a tear. Beck was _crying_. '_Wow,' _Jade thought, '_He's crying over me.' _She buried her face in the crook of his neck and said, "But you didn't. I'm right here. I'm ok now, right?" Beck nodded and pulled back, looking at her.

"Your dad… he got taken to jail." Jade looked at him and said, "Good." Beck sighed and said, "But he won't be there forever, Jade." Jade just shrugged. "Sure he won't. Sure he'll return. But when he returns I'll be stronger. Beck, now that I have you in my life, everything's better." Beck smiled and took her hand.

Just then a nurse walked in. She looked up and said, "Jade West?" Jade nodded and the nurse said, "We'd like you to stay here a night, but as your wound isn't- miraculously- that bad, we can give you painkillers if you want to leave today." Jade thought, '_Let's see… Hollywood Arts or a hospital? Definitely Hollywood Arts.' _She looked at the nurse and said, "I'd like to leave today."

The nurse sighed and said, "Alright. Tomorrow will be rough though, and you won't heal as quickly." Jade glared at the nurse and said, "I don't CARE. I hate hospitals. The least you people could do is offering these stupid hospital gowns in black." The nurse looked slightly taken aback and said, "Oh- uh- alright then. I guess we'll get you out of here as soon as possible."

Jade smiled and said, "Thanks, I appreciate it." The nurse nodded and walked out. Beck sighed and said, "Jade these people are helping you. Would it kill you to be a little nicer to them?" Jade looked at him incredulously and saw that he was serious. "No." she said simply. Beck sighed and said with a smile, "It was worth a shot."

Jade flashed him a grin, then sat back and waited… and waited… and waited more. It seemed like forever before the nurse finally came in and said, "Alright, you're free to go. Sign out at the front desk on the way out. They'll give you some medications to help with the healing and the pain." Jade nodded and the nurse handed her some slips of paper then left.

Jade stood up and immediately winced in pain. Just as quickly as it had happened, she'd covered it up. But Beck had noticed and gently wrapped his arm around her good side. "Here," he said softly, "lean on me." Jade said, "I don't need help Beck." Beck sighed and said, "Fine, but can I at least support you a _little _so this walk doesn't kill you?" Jade muttered, "Go ahead." He put his arm around her shoulders and they went down to the front desk.

Jade was good at covering up her pain, but Beck could tell by her grinding teeth that she was in a lot of pain. He tightened his grip on her shoulders and the person at the desk handed Jade a prescription, then had her sign some papers. Then they left. **(A/N I don't know how hospitals work lmao xD)**

When they were outside, Beck couldn't take it anymore. He put his arm around her waist again and said, "Jade, lean on me or else." Jade scoffed at him. "Or else what?" she sneered. He smirked and said, "So glad you asked." He picked her up bridal style. "NO, NO, NO!" Jade squealed, "Put me DOWN!" Beck laughed and said, "Will you lean on me?" Jade muttered, "Why do you want me to?" Beck smiled and replied sincerely, "I can't stand seeing you in pain."

Jade sighed and mumbled, "Fine." He put her down and she leaned against him. Immediately her pain lessened. They went to Beck's car and got in it. They were silent as they went to Beck's house for a little bit, but then Beck broke it. He said in a shaky voice, "You know Jade; I was so scared when I saw you there. There was… there was so much blood." His voice cracked as tears started falling. "And… and I thought… I just… it was awful Jade. I love you. I just…" Jade cut him off softly, "I know Beck. I know. I love you too. It's over now."

Beck nodded, but Jade could see the tears still streaming down his face. He drove to his house and stopped the car outside. "Jade I'll walk you in and then I'm going to get your things ok?" Jade's eyes flared and it made Beck's heart flutter; she _definitely_ still had her fire. Jade said, "Why can't I come? I'm not useless." Beck kissed her cheek softly and said, "I don't want you to have to revisit that place."

Jade sighed and smiled. "Thanks." Beck nodded and came around, helping her get out of the car as painlessly as possible. They then walked into the house. Beck led her up to his room and said, "Lay on the bed. I'll be back soon." "Ok," Jade replied and sat on the edge of the bed. Beck kissed her head and left.

Now alone, Jade lay back on the bed. She took out her phone and checked it. She saw that she had quite a few unread text messages, but she didn't feel like reading them, so she just threw her phone aside. Sighing, Jade wondered what the next day would be like. '_Cat will be freaking out, that's for sure.' _She thought, grinning slightly as she thought of what Cat would do. Her smile faltered when she thought of everything else.

People would think she was weak. She'd no longer be feared, she'd no longer be the bully. She'd fear and she'd be bullied. Jade wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Also, she was sure that Beck would be holding her hand or something all day as if she was a little kid. She'd probably get teased about that, too. Sighing, Jade thought, '_My life is ruined. My whole reputation; ruined.' _She put her hands over her face, wondering what would happen. Her beatings would start again, but this time by people at school and not her dad. She'd still be teased and picked on. They couldn't arrest everyone at the school.

Nothing had changed. It _wasn't _over. Jade couldn't help thinking this as she lay there. She heard a door opening and closing and knew Beck was back. She took her hands off her face and listened as he came up the stairs and into the room. Her eyes moved to him as he walked in and she forced a small smile that was quickly gone. Beck sat beside her and said, "Jade, you look worried. Are you ok?" Jade shrugged and avoided making eye contact with him.

He noticed this and he took her chin, turning her head towards him so she was looking him in the eye. He said again, "Are you ok Jade?" Jade looked down and said, "I've just been thinking about what everyone else at school will think of me." Her voice sounded small and Beck pulled her into a gentle hug. He smiled at her and said, "You're worried they won't think of you as someone to be feared?" She didn't respond, and Beck knew that she would've responded if it were a no, and since it was a yes, she didn't respond because it would hurt her pride.

Beck chuckled and said, "Jade, they'll still fear you. How can they not? You go around school with scissors in your boots and pockets and stuck to your locker." Jade shrugged and said, "So? They'll know I can't stand up to my dad. They'll know I'm a wimp." Beck said in a stronger tone, "Hey, look here. You are not a wimp. I don't know where you got that idea, but it's not true. Nobody will EVER think you're a wimp."

Jade sighed, snuggling closer to his chest despite the pain that shot through her side with each movement. "I really hope you're right." She murmured. Beck nodded and said, "I am. Believe me." He then carefully set her back down on her back on the bed. He pulled the covers up over her and said, "You need to get some rest. I'll go get you some water and something to eat."

She smirked as Beck was walking out and said, "You know, you're my boyfriend and you're acting more like a father than my real father ever did." Beck grinned back at her and said, "I guess I'm just over protective of you." Jade smiled as he walked out and she murmured, "Your over protectiveness certainly isn't a bad thing." Within moments, she'd drifted off to sleep.

** FINALLY! Finally this chapter is done! I've been working on it for such a long time! I know it doesn't seem that long but I struggled through this chapter since I've never really been in a hospital xD and school is tiring me and stressing me. Like. I'm falling asleep right now and it's not that late, and I have to study for three tests tomorrow, finish an English project, and practice for show choir auditions. I haven't forgotten about you guys!**

**Now I'm too tired to do reviewer replies. I'm just so tired. You guys must understand this, right? Tell you what, next chapter I'll do reviewer replies for chapters five AND six! How about that? **

**~Yours Truly**

**I need sleeeeeep!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Jade: SHE DOESN'T OWN VICTORIOUS!  
Me: I was getting there!  
Jade: Whatever.**

** Me: I'm more motivated to do the sequel to this than this story… is that bad?**

** Jade: YES! YOU'D SERIOUSLY RATHER ME AND BECK BE BROKEN UP THAN BE A COUPLE?**

** Me: No no! I never said that!**

** Jade: Whatever get on with chapter seven.**

Chapter 7

Jade opened her eyes slowly and saw Beck sitting beside her, watching her. She bolted up, but then fell back in pain. Beck gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Careful Jade. You need to take it easy so you don't have to go back to the hospital too soon." Jade nodded and said, "I know." "I got you water and soup, if you want it," Beck said, indicating to the bedside table. On it was a bowl with a spoon and a cup of water.

Jade nodded and said, "Thanks Beck." Beck nodded and carefully helped her sit up, handing her the bowl. She started sipping the broth. They were silent for a little bit while Jade ate, but then she said softly, "Thanks, again Beck, for everything. I feel like I owe you. I…" she trailed off, a thought crossing her mind for a moment about how this would be the second time saying it and really meaning it in her whole life, "I love you so much Beck." Beck smiled and kissed her forehead. "You don't owe me anything, Jade. Now," he said, "finish up and you should go back to sleep. You need the rest."

She nodded, finishing the soup and once again thanking him, which led to him saying, "Stop thanking me Jade, it's not necessary to say it that many times." After Beck had put the dishes in the dishwasher, he came back upstairs. He said good night to Jade and was leaving the room to leave her in peace for a little while when she said, "Wait Beck." He turned around and looked at her. She said, "Will… will you stay with me?"

Beck smiled and said, "Of course." He came back over to the bed, lying beside her and gently hugging her close to him. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes, murmuring a soft "I love you" as she drifted off. Beck sighed, resting his chin on her head and closed his eyes too, falling asleep with her.

NRIAGNIRPEJGPAR

They awoke to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. Beck rolled away from Jade, whacking at it trying to hit the button to turn off the alarm. Jade yelled, "HOLY CRAP, I'M GETTING UP TURN OFF THE STUPID ALARM!" Beck chuckled and opened his eyes, deciding it'd be best if he _looked _where he was putting his hands while turning it off.

He pressed the button and the alarm stopped. Jade's eyes cracked open and she muttered, "Thank God it's off." She looked at Beck and said, "I _hate _alarm clocks, which sucks because without them we'd all be late for everything." Beck grinned and said, "Yeah, you just have to put up with them." Jade sighed, sitting up carefully. "I hate putting up with them." She said and Beck shook his head. "There's always a flaw isn't there?" he said, joking. Jade smiled and said, "I guess so."

She gingerly moved so she could get out of the bed and she went over to where her bag was. Careful not to bend or twist her injured side too much, she kneeled down and took out black jeans, a black and dark gray striped sweater, a black bracelet, black socks… Heck, she even had black bras and underwear. She looked at Beck and said, "Where should I change?" Beck walked over to a closet, took out his clothes and said, "You can change in here. I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Ok," Jade replied and he left the room, closing the door behind him. Jade started to get dressed. Every few minutes, a shooting pain would run up along her side, and she knew she ought to take the pain medicine the doctors prescribed. When she had finished getting dressed, she walked over to a mirror and brushed her hair, which automatically bounced up into slightly wilted curls.

Jade then left the room and went to the kitchen, where there was a bottle of painkiller pills on the table. She took one pill as the directions said and swallowed it down with water. She then waited for Beck to get done getting ready. _'Wow,' _she couldn't help thinking to herself, _'I'm a girl and Beck takes longer than me. Either I'm really good, or he's really bad.' _ She smiled and heard him coming down the stairs.

He looked at her and said, "Wow you get ready fast." Jade shrugged and said, "I didn't really do much with my hair. When I do, it takes longer." Beck nodded in understanding and responded, "That makes sense." He then got out cereal and bowls and they both poured cereal into the bowls. They ate in silence and then when they were both done they put their shoes on. Jade was going to pick up her bag when Beck picked it up for her. He grinned. "Jade, I know you don't want to admit it, but even with the painkillers it'd put you in a lot of pain to carry this."

Jade sighed, slightly annoyed and muttered a quick, "Thanks" then said, "But when we get to school I'll carry my things and I don't want you helping me a ton. I don't want them to think I'm weak." Beck rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, I won't." They walked out to Beck's truck and Beck tossed the bags in the back while Jade climbed into the passenger's seat. Beck went in the driver's seat and they headed off towards Hollywood Arts. Jade slid a pair of scissors out of her left boot, bored, and slowly opened and closed them, enjoying the sound of the metal sliding together and making that wonderful clicking sound when they closed.

Beck grinned, looking at her from the corner of his eye. He watched fondly as Jade put the scissors back in her boot. He turned his attention back to the road and soon they pulled up at the school's parking lot. Jade quickly jumped out of the passenger's seat and grabbed her bag from the back before Beck could. She slid it over her shoulder and bit back a wince; it did hurt a bit. She walked into Hollywood Arts, building her confidence and glaring at anyone who walked past.

Her glare was so awful that it made Sinjin pee his pants and run screaming down the hall. She smirked; so far, it didn't seem like anything had changed. She was putting her things in her locker when Cat ran up and hugged her. "JADEY!" Cat squealed happily, "I heard you were in a hospital!" her tone sounded mildly worried. "Once, my brother was in a hospital! He had to get some sort of x-ray on his-," Jade interrupted, "CAT!" Cat stopped talking. "Yeah?" she said, smiling.

Jade gave her a glare; not nearly as intense as the one that made Sinjin pee; and said, "One, let go of me." Cat immediately stopped hugging her and gave Jade a look that, if Jade were done talking, Cat would have accompanied with a sad, 'phooey'. Jade continued though, "Two, nobody wants to hear about your crazy brother." Cat looked sad and she said, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Jade rolled her eyes and said, "Nothing. Just forget I said that." Cat's face brightened up considerably and she skipped away with a soft, "Kay kay!"

Jade sighed and closed her locker. Beck was standing next to her. She looked annoyed. "I told you," she said, "I don't want you helping me all day." Beck shrugged and retorted, "You never said I couldn't walk with you. We are dating." Jade sighed and nodded. "Fine." She said in a bitter tone. He smiled and took her hand as they walked to Sikowitz's class. They sat down side by side and Andre walked over to them, sitting by Jade. Cat sat by Andre and Robbie by Cat.

Andre looked at Jade and said softly, "Hey Jade. You ok?" Jade nodded and said, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry. If I wasn't fine I would still be in that _stupid _hospital wearing their _stupid _hospital gowns smelling just like those _stupid _sterile wipes they use." Andre nodded and said, "I just wanted to be sure." Jade turned her head and in doing so gave something similar to a small nod which was her way of thanking him for being concerned.

Robbie on the other hand was too scared of Jade to ask her if she was alright, or to make any comment on her being hurt for that matter. He didn't want to risk falling victim to her favorite scissors. Sikowitz came in through the window and began telling them the story of the history of coconuts. Jade zoned out, having heard this story a thousand times. Sikowitz told it at least two times a week. Jade felt her phone vibrate softly in her pocket. She looked at Sikowitz. He was too engrossed in his story to notice if she took out her phone.

She pulled her phone out.

**1 New Text Message**

**Ryan Smith**

Jade froze when she read the name. No, it couldn't be possible. She'd changed her number after he dumped her… how'd he get it? There was no way, hadn't he moved out of LA? Nobody could have told him her number! Her hands were shaking as she pressed "Read Message".

**Hey bby, im back in LA and going to HA next week. Maybe we can get back together?**

So he'd moved back to LA. Whoever told him Jade's number was going to die, that was for sure. But that was the least of Jade's worries. She felt annoyance build up inside her as well as fear. Ryan was the worst boyfriend ever, and he texted her sounding like he could just get her back? It didn't work like that! She felt like she was going to explode from all her emotions, so she stood up, screamed, "FUCK!" and ran out, slamming the door behind her. Beck stared at the closed door and then followed. Sikowitz looked at the other students and said, "I see Jade was just as mad that coconuts became extinct in Antarctica as I was when I first found out."

Andre said, "Sikowitz, I don't think Jade was yelling about that." Sikowitz shrugged. "I'll just continue believing that that's what made her mad. For all you know, Andrew, she has a newfound love of coconuts." Andre sighed and replied, "Its Andre." Sikowitz rolled his eyes and continued the story.

Meanwhile, Beck walked down the hall quickly. He ran a hand through his hair, worry pulsing through him. It wasn't Jade to have an outburst like that for no reason. Sure, she had outbursts all the time and sure, she yelled a lot, but never without reason. He was walking past the janitor's closet when he stopped. He had heard a noise. He listened closely, wondering if he'd hear the noise again. _Snip_. There it was. It was the unmistakable sound of scissors snapping shut. Jade was in there.

Beck opened the closet door and saw Jade curled up in the corner, crying silently as she cut the lid to a garbage can with her scissors. "Jade," Beck said softly, "What happened now?" He sat next to her, carefully sliding the scissors off her hand and pulling her into a hug. She started sobbing, clinging to him tightly. Beck rubbed her back until her sobs subsided and she could speak.

"R-Ryan texted me… and s-said he's back in Los Angeles… and h-he's coming back and h-he w-wants to g-get back together w-with me…" She started sobbing again. Beck continued to rub her back and he asked, "Who is Ryan?" By the tone of his voice it was easy to tell that behind those three words was the question, 'And why does he make you so upset?'

Jade started sobbing louder and she said, "He was my first- and only- boyfriend other than you. I thought he loved me but…" She leaned forward, burying her face in her hands and she mumbled, "I'm sorry, it just… it hurts, Beck." Beck sighed. "I know. Take your time." Jade nodded and went on. "He… he started… beating me. Like my dad did. And then he dumped me and moved away. When he texted me he seemed like he didn't even care about what'd happened. He just expects me to get back together with him."

Beck felt a slight anger. It was only partially at this Ryan dude. Also, it was unfair to Jade. She just got away from her awful father and her awful ex-boyfriend had taken his place in only a few days. He held Jade like she could disappear any minute and murmured, "I won't let Ryan come near you Jade. It's not fair that you should have to go through all this."

Jade forced a small smile and whispered, "Beck, I really, _really _love you." Beck chuckled. "I love you too."

**I'm SO SORRY for taking so long to update! School is really taking up all of my time and I'm more motivated to write the sequel to this story than this story itself. I'm just so excited for that, I have the whole plot planned out, heck I have **_**dreams **_**about that fanfic! But I have to finish this one first! I'm so sorry that this stupid error of mine has kept you guys waiting so long. But fear not! I am still writing this fanfic and WILL NOT STOP! Please review guys.**

**I know I said I'd reply to all of your reviews individually in this chapter but I'm just so tired. And fearing that I won't get it done next chapter.. THANK YOU ALL who said they liked this. I TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION everyone who gave me suggestions. FALL OFF A CLIFF if you reviewed saying you don't like this, as if you just HAD to tell me. WELCOME TO THE FAN TRUCK, to everyone who said they are a fan of this.**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS, THANK YOU FOLLOWERS, THANK YOU FAVORITERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS, REMEMBER THAT, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU!**

**~Yours Truly**

**Is that a booger? EW!**


	8. Author's Note (Ch8Coming Soon)

**Alright guys, I didn't think I was going to continue this. I honestly didn't. **

**BUT I AM.**

**I had writer's block for such a long time, but then I read a review, and it touched my heart, and now I'm writing chapter 8. I'm so sorry it's taking so long, I really am. **

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter =(**

**Karlaserna, I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU! LIKE SERIOUSLY. Be prepared for the best chapter of your lives, people, because this woman right here made my day.**

**Some other people I love:**

**Victoriousjadefan (You're awesome ;D)**

**Curly1221**

**Kayla's Visions**

**Iwrite4you3411**

**Kallik's Eternal**

**Averyamanda**

**Emily**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I won't let you down again!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Jade: Hey… more waterworks? Are you SERIOUS?**

**Me: Sorry. I'll make you cry less, okay?**

**Jade: Goody =D Now… you don't own Victorious.**

**Me: WHAT YES I- oh wait no, no I don't. YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP DOING THAT!**

**Jade: Sure, just as soon as you stop making me appear a weakling.**

**Me: Fine…**

Chapter 8

Beck and Jade sat in still silence for a while before Beck finally stood up, taking her arm and helping her get up as painlessly as possible given her healing wound.

"We really ought to get back to class; Sikowitz will be wondering what's taking us so long."

Jade nodded, but then froze. _I've been crying, _she thought. Those three words plagued her mind, drifting around it and getting louder and louder, all the while threatening to make her fall into insanity. She couldn't just go back to class after having been crying, her face would be blotchy, her eyes red and puffy, her makeup smeared. She couldn't risk her reputation with this, they already knew about her dad, didn't they? This would make it even worse!

"I was just crying," she said finally, "I can't let them see me when I look like I've been crying, that's practically asking for pity and I don't want their pity."

Beck grinned and said, "Please, Jade, you look absolutely fine. Your makeup isn't even smeared. There's not a hint that you were crying. It may be surprising, but it's true."

"My face isn't even blotchy?" she asked incredulously, looking at him like he had just come from another planet. Being as pale as she was, her face tended to get red when she cried more easily than other people. It happened very, very easily, actually. **(1) **She was sure that there was no way that her face couldn't be spotless after crying like that.

But Beck just shook his head and replied, "Nope. Maybe you were a minute or two ago, but you aren't now. I don't think anyone will be able to tell that you've been crying. Now come on, we should really get back to class before the period ends. Don't want Sikowitz to worry himself."

Jade nodded in agreement and they headed out of the janitor's closet side by side, going in the direction of Sikowitz's classroom. When they got there, a few eyes glanced in their direction, but didn't stay for long. Jade took this as a good sign; the kids at Hollywood Arts who weren't necessarily her… acquaintances knew that she hated being stared at, and if they stared at her, they'd be in for a punch or a kick from the bully.

The only two who let their eyes linger for longer than anyone else would have dared were Andre and Cat, who were both worried about Jade. Jade noticed the worry written on their faces and flashed a small look at the two of them with just the littlest hint of a smile hidden in it to show them that she was fine.

"Ah, I see Jade and Beckett have returned to class. I suppose now Jade has cooled off after hearing about the coconuts extinction in Antarctica."

"Sikowitz, I'd appreciate it if you just called me Beck." Beck stated calmly after Sikowitz called him by his full name, Beckett, which he hated.

"Alright, Becky," Sikowitz said with a carefree shrug. Then he said, "We're going to act out a little improvisation scene here with Cat, Jade, and Becca. Cat, you're an innocent clerk who works at a gas station."

"Kay, kay," Cat said cheerfully, skipping merrily up to the stage where she stood, bouncing slightly on her toes as she awaited the announcing of Jade and Beck's characters in the improvisation.

"Becko," Sikowitz said next, "you will be playing a thief in this. Try not to scare Cat too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat shouted, "I don't get scared easily! I'm even harder to scare than Jade!"

"Cat, dead puppies," Jade said, simply, earning a scream from Cat as she jumped back in horror, her bright eyes stretched wide as though she couldn't believe that her friend Jade had said such a thing. Her mouth stayed open in an O as she said her next words angrily.

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Alright, alright," Sikowitz said, "It's time to give Jade her character, if you will stop arguing, and Cat, please don't back talk me… oh who am I kidding, go ahead, people back talk me all the time!" He chuckled before continuing.

"Jade, you will be playing an average person in the gas station. I know you're a brilliant actress Jade, so I expect you'll really play with this and make it good. You could do anything with the role, you know."

Jade nodded eagerly, not able to hide her smirk when he called her a brilliant actress. She headed up to the stage where she stood by Cat who was leaning on the invisible "counter."

"I WANT YOUR MONEY EVERYBODY DOWN!" Beck shouted, running at the two girls. They both jumped up in mock fright, staring at Beck.

"What money?" Cat squealed, "We're- we're going bankrupt!"

"Don't lie to me," Beck shot back, "I know you have loads of cash, where is it?!"

Jade stepped forward and glared at Beck. "Whoa man, you can't just barge in here asking for money when a place is going into bankruptcy. Go rob some other gas station, punk!"

"That's it," Beck growled angrily, "I'll find the money myself!" He stormed around the "counter" and began pretending that he was searching for money, acting like he was tearing through things such as papers and other items kept behind desks.

Jade pulled him out and said, "Dude, GET OUT."

Beck pulled out an invisible gun and held it up, pointing it at Jade, his eyes narrowed.

"You can't just tell a robber to get out, it doesn't work like that." He said with a roll of his eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world… which, it sort of was, actually, but hey it didn't have to be completely realistic as it was improvisation.

Fear crossed Jade's blue eyes and she held up her hands and took a few steps back. The hands up and stepping back were acting, but the fear was real. Beck knew this, and immediately he shot a fake glare at her and whipped around to face Cat, feeling a little bad that he'd made Jade remember the horrid memory. But still, she'd told him now multiple times not to do anything to ruin her reputation, so he didn't apologize right away.

"Give me the money NOW Red!"

"I'm Cat!" Cat shouted, stomping her foot and glaring at him. "Now get OUT OF MY GAS STATION!" She held up an imaginary knife and began "stabbing" at him with it, her hand flailing madly as she moved towards him and he moved back. A moment later, he ran off the stage.

"Great!" Sikowitz said, "Right on time! Jade, that fear was AMAZING! It was so realistic. I'm very proud of you; you're really getting these emotions down. Cat, Beck, you were both great too, but if I could suggest something Cat, don't say your real name. Make up a stage name."

Cat nodded and Jade grinned sheepishly. Beck just walked over to his girlfriend and when he was sure nobody was really looking their way, gave her a worried glance. She just gave him a small wave of her hand, indicating that she would be alright, and walked off the stage with him close behind. The class filed out of the doors and went to their next classes.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and soon, Beck and Jade were in his car heading home. Jade winced as she moved; her pain was almost unbearable. Beck glanced at her and pressed a little harder on the gas, trying to get back home as quickly as possible.

As soon as they got there, Beck jumped out of the car and grabbed both of their bags, accompanied by a glare that said I-can-do-it-myself from Jade. Beck came around and opened Jade's door for her, giving her a stern look.

"You're obviously in pain, Jade, let me help you. It's not like anyone can see us right now." He said, trying to reason with the stubborn girl.

Jade glared at him for a moment longer before muttering a taut, "Fine." She then proceeded to get out of the car.

As soon as she stepped out, she felt a rush of pain hit her and she leaned on Beck for support as she regained her composure. He helped her inside and carefully helped her to lie down on the couch. He then ran and got a cup of water and a painkiller, coming back to her and handing it to her.

She sighed gratefully, "Thanks, Beck."

He just nodded, responding in a gentle tone, "I told you I can't stand to see you in pain. I think it may hurt me as much as it hurts you, in fact."

Jade smiled, tired from the school day and the pain therefore not bothering to say something like, 'That's so cheesy' or, 'stop being so mushy with me.'

Beck must have noticed because he said, "What, no comments?" in a joking manner. He got her a blanket and a few extra pillows, and then sat down at the end of the couch where there was just enough room by her feet for a person to sit.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Beck said, glancing at Jade. Jade eyed him for a moment, as though she were really trying to think long and hard about this. Beck was just about to tell her that this had to be the easiest decision in the world when she made up her mind.

"Sure, and you can pick, but it has to be at least a little scary. No chick flicks. I hate chick flicks." Jade said simply.

Beck nodded and went to the cabinet below the television where they kept all of their movies. He fished through them for a while, trying to find one that he enjoyed and that he thought Jade might like too. Finally, he chose a movie. Straightening up, he put it in the DVD player and pressed the play button, returning to his seat beside Jade.

"Wow, Oliver," the female teased, "I'm impressed. You picked a GOOD movie!"

The movie he'd chosen was Orphan, which happened to be one of his favorites- as well as one of Jade's.

Together, they watched the movie in silence, for the most part, with the occasional comment from Jade such as, "She should have killed the nun with scissors," and, "Daniel shouldn't have lived."

When it was over, Beck turned it off and looked at Jade, who was fast asleep. Her raven hair was splayed out around her head, forming a ring of dark curls. Her face looked so peaceful, a light smile on her gentle features, so unlike her hard glare that she wore most of the time.

Carefully, so as not to awake her, Beck brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. He then went out to the kitchen to make something that they could eat when Jade woke up. He assumed his parents wouldn't be home that night; they'd said something about an important meeting that they couldn't miss. But that was fine by him. It meant more alone time with him and Jade.

In about a half hour, Beck had finished preparing two grilled cheese sandwiches and two bowls of tomato soup. It was perfect timing too, because a few minutes after he'd finished, Jade walked into the kitchen with a yawn.

Beck smiled and said, "I made dinner."

"I smelled it." Jade said with a grin, "I knew it was grilled cheese, and you know I like grilled cheese, so I forced myself to get up."

Beck chuckled and nodded. "I know you do, which is why I made it."

Jade smiled and sat down, eating her dinner. "Oliver, you're really amazing me tonight, you know that?" she said, causing Beck to look at her with confusion lighting his face.

"I mean, you picked the movie Orphan, which I didn't know you were really into, and you made grilled cheese and tomato soup and you didn't burn it. I'm a girl, and even I burn things when I try to cook!" she explained.

Beck laughed and said, "I'm sure you can cook SOMETHING."

Jade shook her head, eyes wide. They sparkled joyfully as she said, "Nope! I never have been able to. I tried to make cookies when I was little. I burned them. I tried to make cupcakes. They got burnt. Heck, I tried to make a cold turkey sandwich, I dropped it on the stove and it got burnt! I can't make anything food related, which is why the microwave is my best friend."

The boy said, "At least the microwave works for you."

He stood up and placed their dishes in the sink, which caused Jade to narrow her eyes and say, "Beckett I could have taken my own dishes. Just because I have a little cut doesn't mean you have to treat me like royalty."

"But don't you like being treated like royalty?" Beck shot back mischievously, waiting intently for Jade's response.

"I… I guess it's sort of nice." Jade said with an eye roll. Beck smirked smugly as though he were saying, 'That's what I thought.'

After that, they did homework, showered, and went to bed. Well, Jade went to bed. Beck watched TV for a little while before going to bed, insisting that Jade get extra rest for her wound, much to her dismay.

And that's how it went for the rest of the week. Each day, they had school. Then they'd come home, Beck would order Jade to rest, and they'd watch movies. It became their routine for that week.

Soon enough Friday had passed, and it was Saturday morning.

Beck and Jade were awoken by the sound of a doorbell.

"I'll get it," Jade moaned, rolling out bed and seeing that Beck had fallen right back to sleep. What a guy. She walked down the stairs and flung open the door. Her eyes widened in recognition and fear. In front of her was a boy with light brown hair swept neatly to one side and twinkling blue eyes.

To anyone else, this boy would most likely be one of the most handsome boys they'd ever met. But to Jade, those eyes meant trouble.

"Ryan?"

**OOOOOOOOOOH cliffhanger! Haha! I had to do it to you guys, I had to! I was hoping this chapter would be more interesting, but then it occurred to me that the interesting part won't actually be able to really take place until chapter 9. I did my best to make this chapter longer than the others, and interesting, because I know I promised you all a good chapter! SO CLIFFHANGER IT IS EH?**

**Now I for one hate cliffhangers. I hate that I never know what's going to happen. SO if you want a little sneak peak from the upcoming chapter, you can read below. If not, you can scroll down until you see the words: END SPOILER**

**SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER!**

"You know, Cat is it, you're really hot. We should hang out sometime," Ryan purred, grinning at the redhead in front of him. Cat giggled, twirling her hair around her finger.

Jade's eyes widened when she saw Ryan flirting with Cat and she ran over to him.

"YOU MAN WHORE!" she yelled, "YOU CAN FLIRT WITH ANYONE ELSE YOU WANT, BUT NOT CAT!"

Ryan glared and stalked up to her. "What's it to you, Goth bitch? I can flirt with the redhead if I want. But if you still want to be feisty, I can easily help you let out all of that _feistiness._"

Jade stepped back for a moment, and then narrowed her eyes. "Oh no, you don't, Ryan! I have had enough of you. Your days of bullying are over, YOU IDIOT!"

The next thing that happened all occurred in a blur. There was a whirl of hands and feet as Jade and Ryan punched and kicked each other. People started gathering around, yelling at them to fight harder. Jade, of course, did, causing Ryan to fight harder too. But then Jade felt hands yanking her back, and people seemed to realize it was over and began restraining Ryan.

"LET ME GO!" Jade screamed, "This is just getting started!"

"No," Beck's voice came angrily from behind her, "It's just ending. Jade, I know you hate Ryan. I do too. He's a total dickhead. I'd kill him in a heartbeat if I could. But we can't, Jade. He's not worth the trouble we could get into."

Jade sighed, her shoulders falling as he finished up with a, "Don't drop to his level."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Beck. But he shouldn't have been flirting with Cat."

"I know. It's okay. Come on, let's go." Beck murmured, leading her away from the shocked crowd.

As they walked out, Ryan's voice hissed at Jade, "This is far from over, bitch. You may have given up, but I'm still going to destroy you."

**END SPOILER  
Soooo! That's that. Now VOCABULARY!**

**(1)Ok, so, I don't know if this applies to everyone like this, but I have a really pale complexion, so when I get sick my cheeks get RED. When I cry my face turns RED. Maybe it's not the same here, but hey, it's just a fanfiction =P**

**REVIEWER REPLIES!**

**Karla- Well I've already pretty much responded to you… I love you xD**

**Cachee- Thank YOU! And I know what you mean. Tori's a great character, but I think Tori and Andre should get together and leave Beck and Jade alone. They keep messing up the Bade relationship, and obviously the producers put Beck and Jade together for a reason, and got them back together for a reason. I'm glad you like the story. Welcome to the Fan Truck!**

**I think that's it… =P**

**Yours Truly,**

**OH CRAP IT'S MIDNIGHT AND I STILL HAVEN'T DONE MY HISTORY HOMEWORK! DAD'S GONNA KILL ME!**

**Love you sugar babies ;) ;) ;) LOL WHAT?!**


End file.
